Rise of the guardians save Minecraftia
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: The guardians stumble on a portal and accidentally enter it! Little do they know they enter minecraftia and a new evil has to be put to a stop before its to late...
1. Chapter 1: Entering Minecraftia

**Author's note: Hey guys! Lola is here! I guess I am the first one doing rise of the guardians crossed over with minecraft...**

**anyway enjoy and leave a review! Thanks guys and read on!**

...

**Summary: The guardians stumble on a portal and accidentaly enter it! Little do they know **

**they enter Minecraftia and a new evil has to be put to a stop!**

...

**Characters:**

**Jack frost 3**

**Bunny (Bunnymundz)**

**North (Santa clause)**

**Sandy (sandman)**

**Tooth (Toothina)**

**Herobrine**

**Notch**

**Steve**

...

**(The guardians are having a meeting in North's workshop)**

North: Listen up guardians! (Thick Russian ascent)

**(Everyone quiets down)**

North: I have exciting news!

Everyone: what is it North?

North: I have stumbled across a portal!

Jack Frost: Is it safe?

North: I... Am not sure.

Jack Frost: We should try it then!

North: I dont think that's a good idea Jack...

Jack Frost: Come on! You guys need a little fun!

North: Fine One visit! If something goes wrong we use the portal back.

Everyone: Agreed.

**(They go in the portal)**

...

**(1 hour before the meeting of the guardians in another world called minecraftia)**

...

**(Notch is wandering the halls of the Aeather)**

**(Herobrine comes in with a evil smirk)**

Notch: (Sighs) Brother.. What is it this time?

Herobrine: I want to be in charge for once!

Notch: little bro we talked about this. You will go crazy with power! We tried

it already...

Herobrine: But you let me that time...

**(Puts a sack over Notch's head and knocks him out)**

Herobrine: Sweet dreams bro...

...

**(The Guardians enter the portal)**

...

**(They all fall onto a flat land world)**

**(Everyone looks at themselves.)**

**(They are square and the land is square)**

Bunny: where are we? Ugh... my head..

North: Is everyone ok?

**(Sandman puts a Thumbs up ****sign on his head)**

Bunny: Ya mate but the portal...

**(Portal is broken)**

**(Everyone screams but North)**

North: Its ok... We will be ok..

bunny: We should have never trusted you Jack!

**(Everyone looks at Jack)**

Jack: Its not that bad...

Bunny: Not bad mate? There is no way to get home! No one can see us...Or help us!

tooth: Calm down Bunny. Jack was just trying to help..

Bunny: Help? No he was trying to get us stranded.

**(Just then they see a human walking around breaking wood with his bare hands) **

Bunny: Ouch.. Thats gotta hurt.

North: But he cannot see us...

**(human walks through Them) **

North: See?

Jack: What if I make it snow? Would he believe in me then?

North: Jack he is no Jamie..

Jack: I know...

Jack: Hey look! A sign... (spots a sign)

Jack: Its empty! I will use it...

North: Ok..

**(So jack puts it in front of The person's door and knocks lightly)**

**(the person come and looks down at the sign)**

(Sign says: believe in me -Jack frost)

The human: Jack frost?!

**(Snow starts to fall)**

The human: Why is jack frost In a video game?

**(Jack stops and frowns at the human)**

Jack:(Whispers) a video what?

**(Jack breaks the sign) **

**(He wrights and places it in front of the human)**

**(It reads: please believe...)**

Human: Jack... I Believe in Jack Frost the Winter spirit...

**(Jack comes into view of the human)**

**(Human stares)**

Human: Jack? Where did you come from? Your from rise of the guardians... aren't you?

Jack: Um what?

Human: Its.. A... Movie...

Jack: I am in a movie?

Human: Ya.. (Face palm)

Jack: All the guardians jumped into this portal and well...

Human: Oh! Well Nice to meet you! My name is Steve... And this is minecraft... or minecraftia... its a video game..

Jack: So... Your not real?

Human: Ya This is not my true form.

Jack: Care to meet the guardians?

Human: Yes!

Jack: Lets go...

**(The end of chapter 1 :D )**


	2. Chapter 2: The dream about Herobrine?

**Author's note: Hey guys! Lola is back! Today I am doing another chapter of rise of the guardian saves minecraftia..**

**Enjoy and remember to read on!**

* * *

**(Jack and Steve wanders to where the guardians are)**

**(Jack tells Steve to believe in the spirits to make them appear)**

Steve: I believe in you sandy and tooth.. Bunny and North I believe!

**(They all appear in front of his eyes)**

North: Jack you did it! You made him believe and there is hope.

Steve: So this isn't a prank with people making trolling videos right?

Jack: Trolling what?

Steve: (Sighs) Nvm... Its getting night time... And I am positive Mobs will see you...

North: Mobs?

Steve: Yes they are dangerous... Even more dangerous maybe than pitch black minions...

Steve: But dont worry... Come with me ill give you all a place to stay

**(They go to Steve's house)**

All: Wow!

**(They enter inside and Steve leads them to 3 guest rooms)**

Steve: Sandy, Tooth this is your room...

Steve: Bunny, Jack Your room.

Steve: North your bedroom...

* * *

**(It is night time now everyone is asleep)**

* * *

**(Jack's room)**

**(Jack could not get to sleep. It was 10:00pm and he still could not fall asleep. He had a feeling someone was watching him. He decided to look out **

**the window to see if that would help. In the distance he saw tree's and grass. After 20 seconds of staring at tree's He saw something strange. a**

**figure appeared on the ground. It slowly looked up into Jack's window. Jack saw the figures eyes. They were Glowing blank eyes. He then quickly**

**put the covers over his head and shivered. Usually he would not get cooled but the eyes to this figure had enough power to send a person running or send **

**shivers up there spine. He slowly went to sleep with a unusually dream)**

* * *

In The dream...

* * *

**(Jack stood still Listening the the silence that surrounded him. Strange.. he thought. His feet picked up and ran off without his control. Faster he ran**

**and he tried to look behind him or down at his feet but his head and his eyes forbidden him to not do it. He then tried To slow down with his cane but could **

**not touch the ground at all. It felt like the wind was carrying him somewhere. All of a sudden he heard a voice calling his name,)**

The voice: Jack! Jack! Don't Fall in I need you!

**(He knew that voice it was his sister's voice. He tried to speak with her but his mouth remained shut.)**

The voice: Jack! Don't Die! Jack Can you here me?

**(He tried to block out the sound of whales and screaming. He felt like crying) **

The voice: Goodbye jack.. Don't forget. Me...

**(He then tried to get up to the surface. He knew this was his past. But it felt to real. Suddenly the same figure from outside with too bright glowing eyes stood**

**at him in the ice and he woke up sweating)**

* * *

**In reality**

* * *

**(Jack through on his blue frosted hood sweater and brown leather clothed plants. He then headed down stairs)**

Steve: Good morning guardians! I hope you slept well.

**(Jack thought about his dream and shivered)**

**(The guardians sat at the table as Steve lied out the breakfast)**

**(Jack was shaky. He had never been like this before.)**

**(Steve noticed Jack and got worried)**

Steve: Jack... Is there something your not telling us?

Jack: Steve... Can we talk privately?

Steve: Sure... follow me!

* * *

**(Steve lead him in to a room with a chair and told him to take a seat)**

* * *

Steve: What is up?

**(Jack breathed hard and spoke up)**

Jack: Last night I saw a person... In my dreams and outside..

Steve: Jack.. W-what did this person look like?

Jack: Well he Had glowing white eyes and no pupils...

Steve: I was a-afraid Of that...

Jack: Why who is this person?

Steve: Well.. He looks exacly like me...

Jack: Really?

Steve: He is a ghost... Notch's dead brother..

Jack: Notch?

Steve: He is the creator.. He helps and see's all...

Jack: So what's this person's personality?

Steve: He is evil.. He haunts you everywhere! Including your dreams... He is immortal...

Jack: You haven't told me his name...

Steve: I will but i warn you.. They say if you say his name he will show up...

Jack: What is it?

Steve: Herobrine...


	3. Chapter 3: Knocked out!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Guess who's back? That right! Its me, Lola! I Hope you are enjoying this story so far... And here is another Chapter!**

**Enjoy and please review :3 (A short chapter sorry!)**

...

**(Jack stares at Steve. He shivered. He knew this person may be harder**

**to beat than Pitch black.) **

Jack: Do.. You think we will win?

Steve: There is a chance... However It involves Notch...

Jack: How do we contact him?

Steve: Well sometimes he answers your wishes...

Jack: Like the man in the moon?

Steve: Yes!

**(They both start to wish)**

Steve: That's strange...

Jack: What?

Steve: I had a vision of Notch captured by his brother...

Jack: do... you think its real?

Steve: I think so...

Jack: How do we save him?

Steve: We will just have to summon herobrine using his shrine...

Jack: A shrine?

Steve: A spawner..

Steve: Shall we go tell the others?

Jack: Yes... They need to hear about this...

* * *

**(They return to the dinning room)**

* * *

Jack: Uh guys.. Listen to Steve... Please!

**(Everyone looks at Steve)**

Steve: Well... Um.. The world needs your help defeating.. Herobrine The Creators Evil brother...

**(Everyone was shocked.. Even Sandy Who put a Exclamation mark over his head)**

Bunny: Are You serious mate?

Steve: Yes... The world needs your help...

Everyone: Were in.

* * *

**(They go to the forest)**

**(It turns night magically)**

**(Mobs come out)**

* * *

Steve: Can you guys protect yourself?

Bunny: Check mate!(Thick Australian accent)

Tooth: Yes!

North: Absolutely (Thick Russian accent)

Sandy: (Thumbs up sign over head)

Jack: yes..Lets have some fun..

**(everyone goes in a fighting position)**

Steve: Ok When I count to 3 You all run.. And beware of the creepers they blow

up when you get close...

Steve: 1...

Steve: 2...

Steve: 3!

Steve: Go! Go! Go!

**(everyone charges to the mobs)**

**(Blood goes everywhere)**

* * *

**(5 mins. later every mob is dead)**

* * *

Voice: I have underestimated you guardians... But I will win..

**(Everyone blacks out and goes unconscious)**

(Too white eyes appear and Stare at everyone)

Voice: Pathetic...

**(The voice drags them)**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape!

**Author's note: Hey guys!I thought about abandoning Rise of the guardians go to minecraft. But I thought it over and that idea was silly.**

**So I Decided to continued it... Yay! Enjoy and Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

(The guardians and Steve are all in cages in the nether)

(Jack is the only one who awakes)

Jack: Ugh.. Where am I?

(A figure comes out with glowing eyes)

Figure: I have won Jack Frost.. Give up...

Jack: No Herobrine! The guardians will beat you!

Herobrine: They are already defeated. Its time you realized the truth.. I won.

Jack: No you haven't!

Herobrine: I would like to stay and chat but... I got to see how my dear brother is doing..

(Herobrine Fly's out of room)

* * *

(Notch is in the cage. Feeling a sense of defeat)

(Herobrine comes in)

Herobrine: I have finally beat the great one!

Notch: impossible...

Herobrine: I will now bring fear and rule this world

making it my world!

Notch: I told you so...

(Herobrine is angry now)

Herobrine: Shush! (Sticks a sword to Notch's chin)

(Notch has fear in his eyes for the very first time)

Notch: brother please...

Herobrine: Shush! (Puts sword closer to his neck)

Notch: you dont know what your doing!

Herobrine: I am killing you off...

(Herobrine slices Notch's neck)

Notch: Gah (Coughs up blood)

Notch: Please Brother..! Do not hurt the people!

Herobrine: I will hurt anyone I please in this world!

Notch: Brother.. I (falls down weak)

Herobrine: Get some rest.. Ill be ruling soon.

(Fly's out)

* * *

(Jack finds a key on the floor and opens the door)

(Jack opens the other guardians cell's)

Bunny: (whispers) I was wrong... You saved us!

Jack: Thank me later...

(They all run to find Notch bleeding on the floor)

(They unlock his cell)

Notch: Oh thank the Aeather...

Jack: The what?

Notch: Nvm.. Thank you guardians...

Everyone: No problem!

Notch: My brother has gone crazy... He now is going to rule...

North: Want us to kill him?

Notch: No.. Just hurt him.. but not to much..

Jack: Ok everyone.. lets escape!


End file.
